There is no such thing as love
by angeldia16
Summary: You so sure about that Malfoy?She leaned closer and whispered in his ear,you so sure?
1. Chapter 1

THERE IS NO SUCH

THING AS LOVE.

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer- I don't own HP

" Love? Ginny , there's no such thing ok? Love doesn't exist! Its foolish to believe that it does!" said Hermione angrily.

" How can you say that Mione? Of course it exists! Haven't you ever been in love?" asked Ginny. She was shocked by Hermione's statement. They were discussing potions while sitting at the Gryffindor table, when a loved up looking couple passed them . All Ginny said was 'awww look how sweet, they are in love' and suddenly Hermione came out with all that.

" Ha, no, I did fall in "love" once…I was foolish enough to believe in it. And all I got was broken heart and a tear stained pillow. Was it worth it? NO, not one little bit. Look around you Ginny, look how many girls go around falling in "love", trusting some guy, then after a week tada they are crying their eyes out willing to die, cause he no longer loves them! Ah, look, an excellent example!" Hermione said pointing at Draco Malfoy , who just entered the Great Hall with a pretty Rawenclaw on his arm.

" There, Draco Malfoy, "slytherin sex-god", "hottest guy of Hogwarts", as they call him. Look at that girl with him. She's pretty, and since she is in Rawenclaw I'll suppose that she is smart, though since she's actually with him in the first place I doubt it. She obviously thinks that he "loves" her. Why? Because he told her so! What she, and thousands of others, don't know is that he says it to all his girlfriends , just to get in their pants, and after he does, he dumps them like a used napkin, and gets a new one to "love"!" At this point Hermione was fiercely cutting up her stake, as if she was cutting Malfoy himself.

" Gee Hermione calm down! Ok, if you think love doesn't exist, let it be that way, you don't have to bite my head off! Anyway, I love Harry, and I'm sure he feels the same….."

Hermione's eyes softened.

" Oh Ginny, of course he loves you! You and Harry are exceptions. Don't listen to me, it's my stupid ideas as usual….You know how I get…Anyway, I got to go…..You know study." She stood up and quickly walked out.

" Oi, where's Mione goin?" asked Ron, swallowing his food. Ginny sighed. Hermione had been acting weird lately. " I wonder what's up with her…She doesn't seem to be as open with us as before.."

Suddenly she felt Harry's arms go round her .

"Hey you ok? You seem upset.."

" Oh no Harry, I'm fine!"

" Great, I hate it when you are upset. I feel as if my light has gone out…I love you Ginny"

" Where did that come from? "

" I don't know…I just thought I didn't tell you that often enough "

" I love you too Harry " said Ginny laughing. " Mione's wrong. There is such a thing as love. It does exist." She thought.

What do you guys think?? This is my third fanfic and I really did try my best with it, hope you like it, cheers

DIA xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer- I don't own HP.

Draco was walking to the Head's common room. He had just gotten rid off Sally. Man was she annoying, she just never seemed to shut up! But damn did she have a nice ass. Just to have that ass in his bed, to hear her moan his name in ecstasy, he was ready to put up with anything.

" I hope mudblood is out. I definitely someone I don't want to see right now." Thought Draco as he said the password and stepped in the common room. Loud music was blasting from Hermione's room.

" Damn, she's here, and now I have to go tell her to keep her stupid music down.. Stupid mudblood!"

He slowly walked up to Granger's room. The door wasn't closed. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting him to be this early. He walked in and suddenly stopped dead on his tracks. There was Granger, obviously just out of the shower standing near her wardrobe. Her hair was still wet. But that wasn't all…It was blond. Not brown, blond! "When did she dye her hair?" though Draco. His eyes wandered below. Her curves were amazing. She was around a D-cup . Her waist was thin and toned up. Just above her ass, she had a tattoo of long black wings. Her legs were long and tanned. She was wearing a dark green lace bra and thong with suspenders. Slowly she was swaying to the rhythm of the song. Draco immediately imagined how she would look in his bed. " Is this really Granger? Man she might be a mudblood but I sure wouldn't mind shagging her senseless. Who could have imagined that she is this gorgeous!"

Hermione was slowly putting on a dark green tight dress, with a slit on the side decorated with silver frills. She put on green heels to match, slowly running her fingers down her legs as she did so. " Wait why is she dressed in Slytherin colors? Who cares, anyway…this is like my secret sex fantasy!" said Malfoy to himself..

Suddenly Hermione turned around. Her eyes grew wide with shock when she saw Malfoy. But soon shock was replaced with amusement, as a smirk formed on her lips.

" Wait she is smirking. Since when does she smirk?" thought Draco.

" Like what you see Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

" Actually, yes I do" replied Draco with his own smirk. " Too bad you're a mudblood, Granger."

" you sure bout that Malfoy?" asked Hermione. She walked up to him and leaned over. " You really sure bout that?" she whispered into his ear. He was intoxicated by her perfume. He felt that his was getting very very turned on.

" What you on about?" he mumbled, but she was already gone. " Man Draco, get yourself together, she's only a mudblood!" He thought.

He looked round her room. His eyes stopped on a photo album which was lying on her bed. It had the slytherin crest on it. Draco walked over and picked it up. He flipped it open, and when he saw the first photo, his eyes grew in shock…He dropped the album and stormed out of the room, muttering ," This is impossible, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer- I don't own HP.

" No, this couldn't be true! It couldn't be!" Draco couldn't get over the shock. He was pacing back and forth in his room.

"Malfoy"

Hermione's voice stopped his train of thoughts. She was standing at his door dressed in a thin negligee, with just a short satin nightgown under.

" Malfoy, we need to talk! " she said her voice serious and cold. He never heard her voice sound like that.

" you bet we need to talk Granger! Can I even call you that now? I don't even know if that's your real name!"

" Look you have to calm down Draco! Yes I said Draco! Look you are right I'm not who you think I am…"

" Oh I've realized that, after I found that photo of you being hugged by Bellatrix Lestrange!"

" She's my aunt Draco. And no me and you are not related. She's my aunt through her husband. I'm his brother's daughter…"

Thud. Draco sat down on his bed.

" You're what?"

" I'm Richard Lestrange's daughter, Maria Isabella Hermione Lestrange…"

"Ok, lets get this straight. You Hermione Granger, mudblood, Pothead's and Weasel's friend, are actually pureblodd, death eater's daughter?"

"Eh…yea"

"No way, no fuckin way!"

" It's the truth Malfoy…Ask your father. He and my dad are best friends…"

" What my father knew about this? Why didn't he tell me?"

" Ok this id going to stay between us. You wont act any different towards me when we leave this common room, you will not tell anyone what I tell you or I will be forced to kill you, and believe me I am capable of that. 7 years ago the dark lord let his followers know that he was finished up yet. My parents didn't want to give up being his followers, but they realized that , they being already under a lot of suspicion couldn't do anything, so in order for them not to lose their position and fortune, they gave me up. They made me a spy. They made me live 7 years as a mudblood, knowing that I am a pureblood. I even had to go to Gryffindor, even though the sorting hat told me I belong in slytherin. But the dark lord…he appreciated my loss…He is going to make me the youngest deatheater!"

Draco was shocked. The girl he saw and teased for 7years had changed infront of his eyes in a few minutes.

" But Gran-"

" Lestrange" she corrected him angrily

He nodded. " Why are you so happy about that?"

" Why?" she laughed. " I thought you out of all would understand. All I learned from my parents was that there is no such thing as love or care or friendship, only using people for your benefit. And if I enter the death eaters…I might feel…for once…like I have a family Draco…"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER- I don't own HP

" Family? You think the death eaters will be your family?" Draco's eyes widened. What was this girl on about. He was scared of becoming one of them. He, who had grown up in the family of death eaters, wasn't even sure if he wanted to be one, and yet she wanted it, she was happy about it!

" Yes Draco, family….I see I was wrong about the fact that you would understand..seems that our thoughts about it are indeed different…Well now that you know everything, I will expect you to keep quiet like I said.. You wouldn't want to suffer the consequences if you told would you? So if you excuse me, I'll be going..If I'm correct we have potions." She looked at him as if making sure that he understood her point, and walked out of the room. He stood in silence , trying to get over everything he had just learnt. Then he slowly, walked to potions. He saw her as soon as he went in the classroom. She was sitting in the middle of Potter and Weasely, laughing and poking Weasely. She looked nothing like what she had a few moments ago. "Boy she is a good actress" thought Draco. She had changed completely in just a few seconds. Her eyes were full of warmth, her voice was soft. She had turned from a cruel, cold deatheater, to the sweet muggle born, to whom he had known all these years. She caught him looking at her, and just for a flash of a second when no one was looking, her eyes turned cold, like they did before, she was warning him, reminding him of her words. He turned away and sat down.

2 hours later…..

He was in his room, when he saw his father's owl at the window. He opened it and took the letter, that the owl was holding.

Draco,

Mrs Maria informed us that you have found out about her true identity, and that she has already warned you about the consequences of you blabbing. May I just warn you myself that the Dark Lord will personally kill you in the case of your failure to keep your mouth shut. As you know you will be receiving the mark right after her, and there will be a ball in the honor of the youngest death eaters aka you and Mrs Maria. I kindly ask you to make sure that you are her date to this ball. More than that I ask you to make sure that you and Mrs Maria become very close, close in ALL the ways. She doesn't yet know of what I am telling you so do not tell her. We have made a deal with her father long ago, that you and her will get married. She is your betrothed. However she is a very stubborn girl, so unless she wants to marry you there is no chance that she will. If you succeed you will bring great honor to our family, and rise our status and reputation even more. These are my orders, and you mustn't disobey them, if you do you know the consequences. Keep me posted with your progress.

Father


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer-I don't own HP

He watched her all week. If he didn't know the truth he would have never thought that she out of all people was a deatheater's spy…..He even felt sorry for Potter and Weasel….Their best friend was a betrayer and they had no idea about it….. And this was his future wife? A woman who told him there is no such thing as love, was ready to do anything even betray her friends, and was such a good actress? He was in deep shit for true….Suddenly there was a knock on his dorm door.

" oi Malfoy, open up"

It was her. Quickly Draco stood up and opened the door. She was dressed in green and silver pajamas, her hair wet from the shower.

" are you going to let me pass or what?" she said coldly.

Man he was scared of her….And to be honest he would prefer to marry her as a mudblood than as a cold pureblooded bitch.

" sorry, come in" he said slowly. She brushed past him, and jumped on his bed.He sat next to her.

" so Malfoy, you've been a good boy keeping your mouth shut, but you haven't been cruel enough to me this week. You mustn't let the act down. "

" It's pretty hard when I know the truth…."

" Ha, and you are going to be the second youngest death eater after me? You mustn't let emotions in the way."

How could she say that so easily. Was she emotionless???

" Why are you so cruel?" He heard himself saying. Shit..that just came out……..

She looked shocked for a moment….

" Cruel?" she laughed.  
" well well Mr. Malfoy, since when are you so soft eh? Look Draco, don't try to figure me out…..You wont be able to….You just cant understand me…..Love, emotions…all of that was stolen from me, all of that was never a part of my life, so I managed to survive without them….."

" But…"

" No buts…that's how it is."

Suddenly he saw her in a new way….not as a sweet mudblood, or a cruel cold pureblooded bitch. But as a lonely, sad girl. He couldn't hold his emotions back like she could, so he let them go.

" Look Maria….If you let me, I promise that I will teach you how to olove again, I will teach you how to feel, I will protect you, I will care for you, I'll never betray and leave you!"

She was taken aback by his words….shocked by them…her face was unreadable.

" Ddrraaaco…."

" I'm serious, let me show you love!"

" Why would you want to?"

" Why? Because that's how I feel" And he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
